


Living and Dreaming a Nightmare

by KarenHardy



Series: Recce/Jack Stories and Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, Demons, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Nightmares, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Repressed Memories, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHardy/pseuds/KarenHardy
Summary: Jack and Recce (original Winchester sister) have been captured by Asmodeus and Jack learns a thing or two about his friend's past. Don't like, don't read, don't hate bitches.





	1. Memories

Jack Kline awoke to Recce Winchester’s screams yet again. Immediately he rose from his bench and strode to the bars of the cold, cruel, cell that kept him from running to her rescue. Gripping the bars so tightly his knuckles were white, he shook them angrily.

“What are you doing to her?!” He yelled. “Stop! Leave her alone!”

His fellow nephilim and best friend was being tortured on his behalf. It drove him insane. He pulled on the bars until the screaming stopped. The door at the end of the hall opened and Jack leaned forward to see a demon dragging his unconscious friend into the cell beside his own.

“Recce! Can you hear me?! Wake up!”

The demon threw Recce into the cell roughly before he turned to Jack and grabbed the front of the boy’s shirt, pulling him against the bars. Looking him in the eye, the demon grinned and whispered, “Tell you what, pretty boy. I’ll make her feel good if you just keep doing what you’re doing.”

“Don’t touch me, and I swear if you touch her I’ll-”

“You’ll what, pretty boy?” The demon interrupted. “There’s nothing you can do to stop me.”

Jack pulled himself loose and glared at the demon the way Dean had looked at him when they had first met; with a profuse hatred and malice.

“Keep doing this, pretty boy, and the boss may just let me have fun with your girl.”

“I don’t think it would be fun for Recce.”

“I’d make it fun.”

Jack heard Recce shift next door.

“Well, well, the little princess is up!” The demon sneered.

Recce ignored him.

“Jack? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, it’s you I’m worried about. Are you okay, Dee?”

The nickname slipped out and the relief it gave the youngest Winchester was immeasurable. Dee was short for darling. Jack had read about one character calling another ‘darling’ in a book Sam had given him. He had just randomly spouted it one day and Recce had been surprised how bluntly he said it, as if it had always been customary he call her that. She had asked him to only use it when they were alone, but he must have seen how hurt she was and not given any thought to the ever so common pet name.

“I’m… I’ll live.”

“But?”

“I really don’t want to talk about it, Jack, please.”

“Okay.”

“Aww.” The demon mocked. “Aren’t you two cute? It makes me sick to see such sweetness. Humans and their need to be so… blech.”

“But I’m not a human,” Jack contradicted, genuinely confused, “And it’s not a need, more like a habit.”

“Can it, half-breed!” The demon snapped, throwing a knife at Jack through the bars of cell, which Jack dodged, both as it came at him and as it was called back to the thrower’s hand.

“How dare you, you filthy rat!” Recce shouted, pushing herself into a sitting position with as much might as she could muster, furious that their captor would try to hurt Jack.

The demon turned to her.

“Don’t you anger me, bastard brat, or I’ll come in there and I’ll-”

“You don’t have the authority.” Recce challenged. “Or the balls. Here’s some advice: grow a pair before you threaten me again.”

“Why you little-” The demon growled.

“Isaac!” Another demon called. “You’re being summoned to Asmodeus. Bring the prisoners, if they’re awake.”

“Come here then, Simon!” The demon now called Isaac called back, “I can’t bring them both alone!”

“Fine.” The other demon groused, coming down the hall and unlocking Recce’s cell. “But I’m taking the girl. You handle his royal highness.”

Isaac grumbled malcontentedly, but he did unlock Jack’s cell.

“Come quietly and no funny business or my friend will snap the girl’s neck.” He warned Jack, grabbing the boy by his wrist, dragging him out of the cell.

Jack and Recce were frogmarched down the long dark hall, Recce occasionally finching when hit with water droplets that fell from the damp ceiling. They ended up in the throne room where Asmodeus sat on the throne, and out of the corner of his eye, Jack could’ve sworn he saw Recce shiver.

“Recce-” Jack whispered.

“Quiet!” Amodeus roared. “I brought you here on my terms, and you will do as I say. Speak when I tell you to, boy!” Asmodeus looked at Recce with a sickening grin. “You know the rules of this room well, don’t you, dear?”

Recce nodded.

“Good girl. Simon, bring her forward. Isaac, your knife.”

Both demons nodded and acted simultaneously. Simon brought Recce forward, chained her hands behind her back and forced her to kneel in front of Asmodeus. Isaac produced an angel blade from his pocket and held it to Jack’s throat, ready to slice into the boy’s grace. Asmodeus smiled and produced another angel blade, pointing the tip at Recce’s forehead.

“Ready, dear?”

Recce shakily moved her head from side to side, her fear betraying her in her features.

“Please.” She whispered, “Mercy.”

“You know how it goes, dear. At least this time, you’ll have a friend, yeah? Bring up the boy, Isaac.”

Isaac prodded Jack forward, moving the knife from the boy’s neck to his back. Jack came forward until he stood by Recce’s side.

“Place your hand on her temples.” Asmodeus ordered.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“The angel blade is a conduit. It allows me to cast energy into the girl, forcing her to relive the worst periods of her life. You see, boy, I wanted you to be present for this particular time. This will be the last time, seeing as after this, it will happen on it’s own.”

Recce’s eyes grew wide and Asmodeus grinned.

“That right, girlie. I don’t have to trigger the nightmares after this. They’ll just come. I don’t even have to torture you, dear, I just have to remind you of things that have already happened, well, mostly. Now, let’s take a trip down memory lane.”

Isaac forced Jack’s hands against Recce’s head just as a white light came out of the angel blade.

__________________________

Jack looked around Recce’s memory. They were in a bedroom and Recce was very young, only about nine months old, in a cradle by the window. Distantly, Jack heard a cry of “Mary!” and saw a young Dean run into the room, carrying an even younger Sam. The baby Recce began to cry.

“It’s okay candy kid, I’m here.”

The young Dean picked up Recce and carried both his siblings outside. Jack followed them down the stairs, seeing John Winchester run past and pick up his children as the house imploded. Recce cried and the memory faded.

_____________

A new memory took shape and Jack took it in. It was a motel room and Recce was seated on the floor, maybe three years old. Sam was seated beside her, and Dean was in the kitchen with John. Jack walked forward, listening to John and Dean’s conversation.

“We can’t just leave them behind, dad, they’re all we have left!”

“Don’t talk back to me! You do as I say and I say we’re dropping the brats at Jim’s and we’re gonna kill this son of a-”

“Watch it, they’ll hear you,” Dean hushed his father. “They-”

John smacked Dean across the face. Jack flinched. He hadn’t known John had hurt his son. Recce toddled into the kitchen and pulled on Dean’s arm.

“Deamy, I hungy.”

“GET OUT!” John yelled at her.

Recce ran as fast as her three year old legs could carry her out of the room and the memory faded.

_____________

The next memory came into view and Jack looked around. It was outside and pouring down rain. Recce was seated on a bench, about seven years old. Dean was walking up, and Recce walked away as he got closer.

“Recce!” Dean called.

“No! I’m not going back!”

“Recce, please!”

“He hit me, Dean!”

“And I can’t help you if you run away!”

“You’re not going to!”

“I will, you know I will!”

“No, I know you won’t! He’s brainwashed you! You never listen to me and Sammy, you just sit there and take it!”

“Recce- LOOK OUT!”

Jack could do nothing but stand there, horrified, as a car plowed into Recce Winchester and the memory faded.

_____________

Recce was eleven in the next memory. Jack watched her father approach her, waking her from a peaceful slumber.

“Recce, we’ve got to go somewhere.”

Groggily, Recce sat up, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“What? Where? Why? Should I wake the boys?”

“No. Don’t wake them. We’re going out. Put this on.”

Recce took a black dress from John and Jack looked at it as confusedly as Recce did.

“Why?”

“Just do it.” John growled.

Recce flinched and went into the bathroom to put on the dress. Jack waited outside and when she exited the bathroom, his jaw dropped. She looked at least fifteen in the dress, as well as much sexier than an eleven year old should look.

“Dad? I don’t like this.”

“C’mon.” John grunted, taking her by the arm.

“Where are we going?”

“Shut up.”

Recce went quiet and followed John into the Impala, as did Jack. The Impala pulled up in front of a bar and John took Recce inside by the arm. Jack watched the rest of the memory, appalled. Dean had explained the concept of human sexual interaction to him once before when it had looked like he and Kaia were getting close. He couldn’t bring himself to watch, his horror overcoming him at his best friend having her virginity stripped at eleven. When the intercourse was finished, the man John had found paid him a hefty sum for the use of his daughter and the memory faded.

_____________

Thirteen. Jack recalled that Recce had mentioned leaving at that age and so when he was thrust into a thirteen year old memory, he had a vague idea of what he was going to see.

“You nearly got Dean killed tonight.” John Winchester's voice was low and menacing.

“I didn't know-”

“Like hell you didn't!” He snapped.

Recce flinched and Jack flinched with her.

“I-”

“You know what I have to do.” John went quiet again. “This can never happen again.”

“Please-”

“I’m decided.”

“I’ll leave. I won't come within a mile of you, ever again. Please. Or the boys. I'll leave you all. For good.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I don't want you in the same _state_. Got it? You try to find us or contact them and I'll hunt you down to put a bullet in you myself.”

Recce nodded, tears in her eyes.

“Can I say goodbye?”

“No. You're dead to them now. Now get out before I change my mind.”

Recce opened the door and stepped out into the cold cruel world. Jack wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he couldn't. Recce sat down on the curb, crying, and the memory faded.

_____________

Recce was sixteen, it looked like, in the next memory as it faded in. She was running this time, running towards a prone African American boy about three years older than her. Jack noticed that her stomach was abnormally large and she lacked the speed and finesse she normally had. She fell down at the dying boy's side, cupping his face in her hands.

“Mark…” she sobbed, “Mark, baby don't leave me. Don't leave me, baby, I need you. Hold on… W-we were going to have a life together... Remember? Our baby girl?”

“I love you.” The boy whispered.

Recce sobbed over his corpse and the memory faded.

_____________

This didn't seem like a memory. The whole area as far as the eye could see was pitch black. When Jack spotted Recce, he ran to her. She was sitting cross legged at the epicenter of the darkness. Jack had half a right mind to try and talk to her, but then he saw Dean approaching. Recce curled in on herself as Dean approached and Jack cocked his head in confusion.

“Bitch.” Dean spat.

“J-jerk…” Recce whispered.

“You think you're everything. But you're just a freak. A damn freak. If it weren't for Sam I'd put a bullet in you.”

Jack was dismayed and astounded by the cruel words coming from the eldest Winchester.

“That's not true.” Jack muttered.

“I can't believe you. You've put me in danger, you've put _Sam_ in danger! You've hurt us. You're sick. I hate you-”

“Stop!” Jack shouted.

The scene before him continued as if he hadn't said a word. Then Dean morphed into Sam and he continued the onslaught. After Sam came Bobby Singer, and many others. Eventually, the darkness got brighter and brought Jack back to standing in front of Asmodeus, his hands on Recce. He pulled his hands away and Recce let loose a guttural sob.

“Recce, I-”

“Take them back to their cells.”


	2. Comfort

Recce was silent back to the cells and as they were thrown in.

“Recce, I'm so sorry.”

“Don't be, Jack. I completely understand why you don't want to be friends anymore. You've seen how broken I am and you don't want to deal with it. It's alright.”

“No, Recce, I want you to know that I-”

He paused, his gaze caught in the door of his cell. It wasn't closed all the way.

“That you what, Jack?”

“My door isn't shut.”

“What?”

“My door isn't shut.”

Jack walked forward and gently pushed the door open. Keeping an eye out for demons, he melted the lock on Recce's cell, freeing her. He swung the door open and extended a hand to her.

“Please. Come with me?”

Reece hesitated a moment, but caved.

“O-okay.”

She took his hand and he pulled her to her feet as gently as he could. Keeping a firm grip on her hand, he teleported them about half a mile away from the bunker.

“Sorry. I can't get any closer because of the wards.”

“It's okay.” Recce mumbled. “We'll walk.”

She let go of his hand and started walking in the direction of the bunker.

“Recce, can we talk?”

“I don't want to talk about it, Jack. Please respect that.”

He nodded and fell into step beside her all the way back to the bunker. When they arrived, she opened the door and was the first inside.

“Sam?” She called, “Dean? It’s-”

“Recce!” Sam shouted, running up the stairs towards her and Jack, embracing her.

She yelped as his arms went around her and he pulled back.

“You okay?”

She nodded.

“You stood on my foot.” She lied.

“Oh! Sorry. Jack! So good to see you.”

“You too, Sam.”

“Hey Sammy,” Recce interrupted, “If you don't mind, I'm gonna go lay down.”

“Yeah, go ahead, totally.”

“That sounds great, Recce. I think I'm going to go ahead and take a rest in my room too.”

Recce just nodded at him and went to her room, closing the door behind her. Jack went into his room, next door, and sat against the wall. He wasn't really going to sleep. He was going to watch over Recce. He could sense through the wall that she wasn't really sleeping. He got up and went to her door.

“Recce? It’s Jack. Can I come in?”

“I can't stop you.” Was the sniffling response.

Jack opened the door and entered quietly. Recce was curled up in fetal position on the bed, crying.

“Recce? What do you need?”

“I'm exhausted, Jack. But I don't dare try to sleep.”

“Asmodeus’ nightmares.”

She nodded.

“Stay with me?” She asked timidly.

Jack smiled at her gently.

“Of course.”

She uncurled slightly and let him lay down beside her on the queen size bed. His lanky frame fit around hers perfectly and as he ran his hands through her hair, humming their song, she drifted gently into unconsciousness.

“Sleep well, darling.”

Her peaceful demeanor lasted for all of ten minutes, at which time she began to toss and turn, unable to free herself from the horrors of her nightmare. Jack shook her gently, and she woke immediately, in a cold sweat.

“Jack, he was so mean and rough and I-”

“Shh, darling. Shh. You’re safe now. You never have to go through that again. Never again, darling. I’m here now.”

She clung to his shirt and let the tears flow.

“My first time was so rough. I- He hurt me. I never trusted a man again. Only boys. Ones too innocent for that.”

“I see why, darling.”

“When I finally came back to Sam and Dean, I was scared for awhile.”

“Why? You trusted…. What was his name? Mark?”

“I’d known Mark a long time before we got that far. But when I saw Sam and Dean, they were men. They weren’t the boys I had had to leave behind. Well, when I left, Dean was already twenty, but he still hadn’t felt like a man to me yet. When I came back he was twenty-six and Sam was twenty-two. They were all grown up and… it scared me.”

“They would never hurt you like that, dee.”

“I know that now, but as a high alert nineteen year old, I didn’t.”

“I know, darling.”

“Jack…” Recce sat up, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, dee.” Jack replied, sitting up.

“Will you go out with me?”

“Where?” Jack asked, confused.

“Not that kind of going out, Jack. Like…”

She hesitated for a moment, then leaned in and connected her lips with his. He went rigid for a millisecond, but then he melted into it. Just as he was starting to kiss her back, she pulled away.

“I’m sorry- I shouldn’t have- I took advantage of- You were feeling sorry for me and then I- I’m so horrible-”

“That was wonderful.”

“What?”

“You kissed me. And it was wonderful.”

Recce blushed.

“So does that mean yes?”

“Yes and more, darling.”

She smiled, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck.

“That's the greatest thing I've heard in a long time.” She whispered, her breath warm and soft on his neck.

“Do want to get a little more rest?”

“Sure. Only if you stay with me.”

“Of course.”

They laid back down, his arm around her waist, her head against his chest, and fell into a peaceful sleep. About two hours later, Sam came to check on Recce and found them asleep together. Smiling, he gently shut the door they had neglected to close and walked away with a grin. After another hour passed Recce woke lightly.

“Jack.” She mumbled. “Let go, we need to get up.”

“No.”

“Jack.”

“No. Go back to sleep.”

“I can't, I'm awake now. You have to go before one of the boys sees us like this.”

“Why?”

“Because they can't know. Sam might be okay with it, but Dean… uh-uh. I'm not going to risk it.”

Jack sighed.

“Is this why I'm not allowed to call you darling or Dee in front of them?”

“Yeah. I'm sorry, Jack, they're just not ready for it.”

“But just to be clear, you are?”

“Yes. I'm more than ready, and more than happy to be with you.”

Jack beamed.

“I can leave if you really want me to.”

“I don't  _ want _ you to-"

“Then I won't-”

“But you  _ have _ to before the boys find us like this.”

“Fine. If you're sure, darling.”

Jack removed his arm from where it rested and sat up. He leaned over and pecked her on the cheek.

“Find me when you come out.”

“I will.”

She smiled at his retreating back softly. She could get used to this.


End file.
